Mathias Sanz
Mathias Sanz is a particularly powerful Undead who served Alistair Salders faithfully during the War of the Dead, acting as his confidant, interrogator and torturer. He was charged with breaking the wills of captured humans and to act as an agent for Alistair's vengeance. Although not classed as any particular Undead in their hierarchy, he has been empowered to rival the Reapers. During the War, Alistair instructed him to create a blade that could house a great source of power for Travis Walters to wield against the Supreme King. This makes Sanz directly responsible for the outcome of both wars. Powers and Abilities Being Undead, Sanz has access to magic and is able to use it in various different ways. Despite not falling part of the typical Undead hierarchy, Sanz is nonetheless a powerful individual thanks to being empowered by Alistair. He has proven to be effective in combat and utilising his magical abilities. Even in a weakened state, he was able to effortlessly overpower two renegade Necromancers. However, he is still inferior to the Archytes. *Magical Mastery - Sanz has shown a proficiency in using magic for various uses and has been able to fend off attacks from Reapers and Guardians. *Immortality - Sanz is immune from standard human ailments such as disease, ageing and sickness and has the potential to live forever. *Advanced Telekinesis - Sanz has displayed remarkable precision and skill, effectively able to move objects at will with ease. His main use has been for the torture of his victims, able to harm them both externally and internally. *Super Strength - Sanz has an increased level of strength to a greater degree than that of a human due to being Undead. He was able to physically overpower Kyle Salders with no strain. *Super Endurance - He has been able to withstand damage and pain that would significantly incapacitate a human due to being undead. However, he is just as susceptible to injury as a human would be. *Super Stamina - Sanz does not require any sustenance, air and does not tire as his magic fuels him. He has the potential to remain active indefinitely. *Torturing - Sanz main skill is his knowledge and application of torturing both humans and undead alike, becoming widely feared in the Black Citadel, helping to keep others in line and even frightening undead in coming close to his chamber. *Regeneration - Like all Undead, his body will regenerate from any wounds he receives provided that he is still active. Being more powerful than most, he can heal faster and from more grievous wounds. *Forging - Sanz revealed to Alistair that he used to be a blacksmith and is able to shape and mold metal. As a result, Sanz created the Darklight Blade that was true to Alistair's specifications. Weaknesses Although powerful, he does possess the standard weaknesses of the Undead. *Destruction - Sanz's body is still susceptible to harm not unlike his original human body. Should his body take enough damage, his magic will leave his body until it can regenerate. If his body were to be damaged beyond repair, he would be destroyed. *Loss of Magic - Being Undead, he is dependent upon the existence of magic. *Upper Level Undead - More powerful undead are able to harm and destroy him. *Darklight Blade - It is capable of destroying most undead. Personality Following his conversion into being part of the Undead, Sanz became incredibly loyal to Alistair to the point of fanatical, willing to go out of his way to personally terrorise others under threat of being taken to his chamber, targeting those who may not be as loyal themselves. This became an effective weapon against any insubordination which Alistair admired but found it sometimes found he goes too far. He is open, frank and straight to the point. He isn't concerned about the politics of both the undead and human worlds but rather only focuses on events around him. Unlike many outside of the Archyte Council, Alistair confided his view that the Supreme King would dispose of the Undead when they were no longer required, displaying a high degree of trust in him. This in turn strengthened Sanz's opinion of Alistair. Sanz is quite capable of being independent and displaying leadership qualities. He was often left in charge of managing the affairs of the Black Citadel and Alistair's forces in his absence. In addition, while Alistair worried about Ryan's well-being after the War, he was confident that Sanz could take care of himself. At Alistair's request, Sanz became a respected, feared and despised torturer. While many Undead had begun to exhibit some amount of sadistic traits, Sanz took a different approach. He didn't revel in the pain and misery he inflicted upon others, instead he detached himself emotionally from the situation. While torturing his victims, he would often talk or discuss matters with them in a calm tone all the while they screamed out in pain or pleading. Even being tortured himself, he retains his calm approach much to the frustration of others. Privately, he takes a certain level of satisfaction and enjoyment watching them fail to break him.